Bentuk Cinta
by Flync
Summary: A fiction dedicated for BVF2, D'xin, Gregg Kygrykhon. Masing-masing orang memiliki cinta di dalam hati mereka, begitu juga dengan cara dan bentuk mereka mengungkapkannya. Mind to RnR?


A fiction dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, fourth theme: Dedication Entangled

This fiction also dedicated for:

D'xin

Gregg Kygrykhon

Especially for D'xin

Thank you for everything

.

.

Bentuk Cinta

.

Diclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Genre: Family/Hurt Comfort/Fantasy/Romance

Pairing: Ichisen

Warning: 2 POV, OOC, typo (?)

ENJOY!

.

_Kita mungkin tidak pernah bersama, kita mungkin tidak pernah dekat, tapi kau selalu akan ada di hatiku_

_-Flync-_

POV: second POV

_Jangan sampai kau terlambat menyatakan perasaanmu._

Dulu aku merasa kata-kata itu hanyalah sindiran bagi orang-orang yang tidak berani atau tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

Tapi ternyata aku salah kan? Ternyata kata-kata itu ditujukan bagi semua orang, bagiku, bagi gadis bermata amber itu, bagi pemuda dengan rambut orange mencolok itu, termasuk kau yang sedang membaca ceritaku ini.

* * *

><p>Cerita ini berawal saat seorang gadis dengan mata amber menempati apartemen kosong di samping apartemenku. Senna namanya. Dia gadis yang selalu penuh semangat di setiap gerak tubuhnya, dengan pita merah kesayangannya yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya aksesoris di rambut ungunya.<p>

Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi yang kutahu dia bukan jenis orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui ucapan. Ia selalu menyalurkan semua itu di dalam kata-kata, terbukti dengan sebuah blog yang setia menjadi buku hariannya.

Nah, pasti kau bertanya, dari mana aku tahu alamat blog itu kan?. Pernah satu hari lampu apartemennya rusak dan dia bukan gadis yang _bisa _memasang bola lampu dengan baik dan benar. Maka sebagai tetangga aku pun membantunya, sementara ia asik mengetik di laptopnya. Saat aku selesai, secara tidak sengaja aku membaca sekilas tulisannya. Tulisan yang membuat aku mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu.

_I want you to know my feeling_

_But deep inside, I'm not a kind of girl who can tell the others about what I feel._

_So, even a poet often use many words to say a simple things_

_I'll make you understand, what I feel inside my heart._

Saat akhirnya aku membuka blog gadis itu (yang tentunya memakan waktu yang cukup lama) aku merasa mulai memasuki hidupnya.

Blognya sederhana, dengan beberapa aksen musim gugur yang merupakan musim kesukaannya ia membagikan cerita tentang hari-harinya. Awalnya aku hanya ingin membaca post tetang kata-kata yang sempat kubaca secara tidak sengaja, tapi pada akhirnya aku malah menjadi orang yang sangat menunggu cerita darinya.

Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak menguntit gadis itu atau menjadi penggemar rahasia yang sangat mengganggu. Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa ingin melindunginya, menjadi sosok kakak yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Walau pada akhirnya aku harus menerima kegagalanku.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, pagi yang tidak akan pernah akan kulupakan di dalam hidupku. Awalnya semua terasa normal saat aku melihatnya berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Seperti biasa, ia menunjukkan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, serta senyum manis di bibirnya. Saat ia berbalik menatapku, ia melihatku sedang memandanginya. Sejenak aku malu dan takut, malu karena kedapatan sedang memandanginya dan takut ia akan menganggap aku ini penguntit. Tapi ternyata aku salah, gadis berpita merah itu malah menyapaku dengan penuh semangat, bahkan ia menanyakan kabarku.<p>

Diam-diam aku merasa lega dan senang, lalu kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun kereta bersama-sama. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak hal yang ia sampaikan, mulai dari lampu apartemennya yang tampak harus diganti, dinginnya udara musim semi, sekolahnya, dan-

Ah, banyak hal yang ia katakan. Dan saat itu aku merasa senang karena bisa mendengar kisahnya secara langsung. Namun semangatnya itu langsung luntur saat melihat mobil pengangkut surat bergerak meninggalkan satu-satunya kotak surat yang akan kami lalui. Saat itu aku baru menyadari kehadiran sebuah amplop biru langit di tangan kanannya, rupanya ia ingin mengirimkan surat. Tapi mobil itu sudah pergi, dan itu berarti dia harus menunggu satu hari lagi hingga surat itu sampai di alamat yang ia tuju.

Kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun, namun langkahnya menjadi pelan dan surat itu tidak ia masukkan kedalam kotak pos. Saat itu aku merasa ingin mengembalikan senyumnya, dan entah ide gila apa yang menghasutku aku menawarkan diri untuk mengirimkan surat itu melalui jasa layanan yang ada di kantorku.

Berhasil, ia tersenyum dan mulai mengoceh lagi, sesuatu tentang tidak usah repot-repot dan sesuatu tentang surat yang tidak penting. Namun aku tahu ia berbohong, surat itu sangatlah penting baginya. Kalau tidak penting, mana mungkin semangatnya mengendur?. Sesaat aku bersyukur karena ia menolak perkataan bodohku itu, tapi saat kami berjalan memasuki stasiun gadis itu berubah pikiran.

Aku tidak melihat dari mana pemuda berambut orange itu muncul, tapi yang jelas ia membuat gadis itu terkejut, dan lagi-lagi mulut gadis itu terkunci rapat.

Kupikir ia tidak menyukai kehadiran pemuda itu sehingga ia tidak berbicara seperti saat ia berbicara denganku, tapi ternyata aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya dengan baik bukan?.

Ia menyukai pemuda berambut orange itu. Tidak, ia sangat amat sangat menyukainya. Semua tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang memerah, semangatnya yang sedikit berbeda, dan yang paling penting adalah cara ia memandang dan tersenyum kepada pemuda itu.

Namun pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu tidak menyadarinya, hal itu terlihat jelas dari sikapnya dalam menanggapi setiap ucapan Senna yang menggebu-gebu. Mungkin aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi satu hal yang pasti Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pemuda dengan tingkat sensivitas yang nyaris mendekati 0.

* * *

><p>Pria bertopi kumal itu menatapku dengan senyum geli, nyaris mengejek. Aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya, tapi mengingat kesalahan konyol yang telah kubuat aku pun mengurungkan niatku. Pria itu tampak akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi dering ponsel mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah percakapan singkat melalui ponsel ia pun undur diri, membuatku mendesah lega.<p>

Pria itu adalah temanku, Uruhara. Ia merupakan teman yang cukup baik, walau sifatnya aneh dan penampilannya dapat membuat setiap orang yang baru melihatnya akan mengira ia berasal dari panti sosial yang mengurus anak-anak jalanan. Tadi sepulang kantor aku berpapasan dengannya, dan dengan bodohnya aku menceritakan perlakuan konyolku.

Ah, sudah cukup tentang Uruhara dan kejadian itu sekarang aku harus mencari cara untuk melupakan keduanya, tapi apa?. Berputar-putar tanpa tujuan, akhirnya aku menyerah dan pulang ke apartemenku.

Saat akan memasuki apartemen, mau tak mau aku teringat akan hal itu lagi. Nah, sekarang pasti kau bertanya-tanya bukan? Hal bodoh apa yang sudah kulakukan?. Hmm… Kau tentunya ingat saat dimana dengan bodohnya aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan surat tetanggaku dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu memberikannya kepadaku memberikan suratnya padaku. Oh, tentu kau tidak akan melupakannya, karena itu adalah hal konyol yang patut melekat di otak setiap orang yang mengetahuinya.

Nah, untuk membuatmu semakin mengingatnya, akan kutambahkan fakta baru dari kejadian itu. Aku, seorang pekerja terhormat dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Karakura Town, orang yang sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengirimkan surat seorang gadis SMU tidak mengantarkan surat apapun. Tidak secara langsung, maupun melalui jasa pos kantor. Surat beramplop biru itu masih berada di tas kantorku, terselip dengan nyaman di dalam map dengan warna senada. Oh, satu lagi hal penting yang akan membuatmu akan mengolok-olokku dengan puas, gadis bermata amber itu baru saja menulis di blognya tentang surat itu. Menurut pengakuannya, surat itu berisi perasaannya.

Bahkan ia menyebut tentang diriku di beberapa bagian. Hebat bukan?. Nah, sekarang apa kalian yang membaca ceritaku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku?. Tentu saja seperti tebakan jenius kalian aku merasa sangat amat malu dan sangat bersalah. Bayangkan bagaimana jika gadis itu tahu kalau suratnya tidak tersampaikan? Bahwa surat itu berada di tanganku, tetangganya, bukan orang yang ia suka?. Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh, maaf yang seharusnya kukatakan adalah apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?. Mengaku padanya? Mengatakan semua secara terbuka?. Jelas aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan semuanya dan membuat gadis itu menjauhiku. Oh, bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan kalau meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau mobil pengangkut surat sudah pergi saat aku datang? Hebat, satu lagi kebohongan eh?. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin membohonginya.

Kututup wajahku dengan selimut, lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk memutar otak. Tepat saat jam berdentang dua belas kali, aku menemukan cara terbaik yang bisa dipikirkan otakku. Besok pagi aku akan bangun sepagi mungkin, lalu mengantarkan surat itu sendiri kepada Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, itu lebih baik. Aku tersenyum sendiri, puas dengan pemikiranku sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p>Apa kau sudah bosan mendengar ceritaku? Atau kau masih ingin mendengarkannya?.<p>

Bisa kulihat kau mulai bosan, ah… Kalau begitu biar kulanjutkan sebelum kau semakin bosan lalu tertidur.

Nyatanya, aku tetap tidak mengantarkan surat itu. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak mengantarkannya, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari surat itu sekarang. Gadis itu, Senna, mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kini keadaannya kritis, dan ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar berita itu dari penjaga apartemen yang cerewet, aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju rumah sakit, dan disinilah aku berada sekarang, duduk di samping gadis itu.

Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya terkatup rapat-tidak terukir senyum manis yang sangat kusuka-, tubuhnya terbaring lemas-tidak memancarkan semangat yang selalu membuatku bersemangat. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, lalu memandang wajahnya, berusaha mengabaikan berbagai macam peralatan yang menempel di tubuhnya, atau perban yang melilit beberapa bagian tubuhnya, berusaha untuk membayangkan bahwa gadis yang kuanggap sebagai sosok adik yang tidak kumiliki ini sedang tertidur.

Baru sebentar aku menatap wajahnya, dokter datang untuk memeriksanya dan aku pun berjalan keluar. Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dan menanyakan keluarga Senna. Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Senna tidak memiliki satu pun keluarga yang kukenal, tapi lagi-lagi jawaban lain yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku mengaku sebagai kakaknya. Dokter tampak curiga dengan jawabanku, tapi ia tetap mengajakku berbicara tentang keadaan gadis berambut untu itu.

Kecelakaan yang Senna alami cukup parah. Kakinya retak, wajahnya terluka akibat membentur aspal, namun itu tidak seberapa dengan benturan di kepalanya. Kepala Senna mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, hingga terjadi pendarahan serius di kepalanya. Menurut perkiraan dokter, hingga detik ini Senna masih berada bersama kami merupakan mujizat. Biasanya hanya dalam beberapa jam korban sudah akan langsung pergi, hanya dalam beberapa kasus saja si korban bisa bertahan, namun tetap tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa kembali dengan normal. Intinya dokter itu ingin aku bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, kepergian Senna.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju kamar Senna dengan langkah gontai. Apa gadis itu akan benar-benar pergi?. Rasanya aku tidak rela. Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk melindunginya, tapi yang kulakukan malah sebaliknya. Diawali dengan surat itu, hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar dihapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia akan pergi. Haha, mungkin ini memang takdir. Takdir yang tidak mengijinkanku untuk melindungi satu orangpun.

Kali ini saat aku memasuki kamar gadis itu, aku tidak duduk di sampingnya, melainkan di sofa, lalu merebahkan kepalaku di tangan sofa itu. Kupandang wajahnya sekali lagi, berharap ada cara yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan keceriaannya.

* * *

><p>Sebuah tepukkan keras mendarat di pundakku, oh rupanya tadi aku tertidur.<p>

Kutatap pemilik tangan itu, rupanya itu Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia memberi tanda lalu kami pun berjalan keluar menuju kantin.

Setelah duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut orange itu, aku pun membuka suara.

"Senna, dia… Dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama" kataku dengan suara pelan.

Ichigo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia terkejut, hanya seulas senyum sedih terukir di bibirnya.

"A… Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi… Aku ingin meminta maaf" kataku sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Apa ini karena surat itu?" Tanya Ichigo mengejutkanku

Aku kembali duduk dengan tegak dan menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang surat itu? Apa dia juga membaca blog Senna?.

"Hai" jawabku sambil merogoh saku, lalu meletakkan surat beramplop biru itu di atas meja.

Saat itulah Ichigo tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata "Aku sudah tahu isinya"

Lagi-lagi aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu, dan ya… Kau bisa bilang itulah alasannya kami seperti ini. Oh, jangan memotong dulu. Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya"

Aku kembali menutup mulutku yang separuh terbuka, lalu mengangguk.

"Mungkin ini semua salahku, karena aku tidak pernah mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menyatakkan perasaanku kepada Senna" kata pemuda itu dengan pandangan menerawang

"Aku sendiri bukan orang yang suka memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Aku… Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau Senna juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku"

Lagi-lagi ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum sedih "Kalau saja waktu bisa terulang lagi, kalau saja aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan sama dengan apa yang kurasakan. Kalau saja aku mempuyai punya kesempatan untuk mengulang semua itu, aku rela menukar apapun yang kumiliki untuk mengulangnya, agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Baka, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu" kata sebuah suara yang tak asing di telingaku.

Saat itulah aku berbalik dan melihat gadis itu berdiri dengan senyumnya.

"Konichiwa, nii-chan"

Itu memang dia, senyumnya, nada bicaranya, raut wajahnya, pita merahnya, mata ambernya yang penuh semangat, itu memang Senna.

Tapi ada yang ganjil disini. Ia tidak menggunakan baju pasien, melainkan sebuah hakama hitam (dan baru kusadari, pemuda berambut orange yang duduk di belakangku juga menggunakan hakama hitam), and tidak ada satupun luka di tubuhnya.

"Senna?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Hee? kenapa mukamu seperti itu? apa kau sakit?" gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku

"Ini... Ini benar-benar kau?"

BUK

Mendadak tepukkan keras mendarat di kepalaku

"Ini aku, aku bisa menyentuhmu, aku bukan hantu!" kata Senna sambil bertolak pinggang

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu tertawa.

"Senna" mendadak pemuda berambut orange itu muncul di samping Senna, wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kumengerti.

"Ah, ya... Aku harus pergi sekarang" kata gadis itu dengan pandangan sendu

"Pergi?" tanyaku bingung

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan

"Ja, di sini jalan kita harus berbeda. Tapi nii-chan tidak perlu khawatir, suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Hingga saat itu tiba..."

Di sini ia meraih tanganku

"Jangan sampai terlambat mengatakan perasaanmu. Tunjukkan itu dengan apapun yang kau bisa nii-chan. Mungkin bukan dengan kata-kata manis, puisi yang indah atau sesuatu yang terlihat romantis. Tapi dengan sesuatu yang membuat orang itu mengerti dan dapat merasakannya"

Di belakang gadis itu, Kurosaki Ichigo mengangguk pelan, sebelum menekan tombol lift

"Jangan bersedih nii-chan, kami akan selalu berada di sampingmu"

kali ini gadis itu melangkah lalu memelukku tepat saat lantai tempat kami berpijak bergoncang dengan keras.

"Senna" panggilku dengan nada khawatir

"Jaga dirimu, nii-chan dan tolong, temukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri"

Lalu lantai dibawahku menghilang dan semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>Sebuah dengungan keras dan guncangan yang tak kalah keras membangunkanku. Lagi-lagi aku tertidur.<p>

Tunggu, aku tertidur? kalau begitu... Itu hanya mimpi? Pertemuanku dengan Senna dan Ichigo hanya mimpi?

"Maaf tuan, tapi kau harus meninggalkan ruangan ini"

Tidak, bagaimana dengan gadis itu?

"Tuan"

Senna

Suara dengungan itu tetap terdengar, dan sesuatu menghalangi langkahku menuju gadis itu.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Baru saja ia bertemu denganku. Baru saja ia berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kita kehilangan dia"

Tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat kusuka.

"Apa semua siap?"

Berbicara denganku.

"3... 2... 1..."

"Tidak ada reaksi"

Dan akhirnya kain itu pun terbentang, menutupi wajahnya.

Saat itulah kusadari, tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan, selain menerima semuanya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam setelah itu, aku sudah duduk di lantai apartemenku, berusaha untuk menerima semuanya.<p>

Rasanya semua berjalan seperti mimpi, mengurus upacara pemakaman Senna, dan Ichigo, menenangkan beberapa teman mereka yang cukup histeris, terutama adik Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu.

Kini, entah apa yang merasukkiku, aku malah duduk di depan laptopku, membuka blog milik Senna.

Saat itulah , aku baru menyadari ada sebuah post yang ia kirim beberapa jam sebelum kecelakaan itu.

Apa kau ingin membacanya juga? Ini dia yang ia tulis:

_Aku mengenal cinta saat aku mengenalmu._

_Saat awal kumerasakannya, itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan._

_Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku pun mengerti, bahwa ada banyak bentuk cinta di dalam dunia ini._

_Cinta dalam bentuk dirimu yang mewarnai hati-hariku, cinta dalam bentuk seseorang yang selalu menemani kita._

_Dan saat aku merasakan cinta, aku pun juga belajar untuk menyatakan perasaan cintaku dalam bentuk dan caraku sendiri._

_Mungkin bukan dalam bentuk kata-kata manis, bukan dalam bentuk sikap yang romantis, atau puisi yang meluluhkan hati._

_Bentuk cintaku untukmu mungkin hanya berbentuk senyum manis dan perhatian yang tak pernah kutunjukkan._

_Bentuk cintaku untuknya mungkin hanya berbentuk semangat yang menggebu-gebu di hari-harinya._

_Walau bentuk cinta yang kumiliki untukmu, untuknya, untuk semua orang memang berbeda._

_Namun di dalam hatiku, cinta ini tetap hanya satu._

_Dan aku, yang telah merasakan semua ini, ingin kau tahu._

_Jangan malu atau ragu untuk menyatakan rasa cinta itu._

_Tidak perlu dengan dalam bentuk kata-kata manis, bukan dalam bentuk sikap yang romantis, atau puisi yang meluluhkan hati._

_Karna bentuk cintaku, cintamu, dan cinta mereka memiliki jalannya masing-masing._

_Sebentuk cinta yang mengarah pada satu tujuan, yaitu kebahagiaan_

* * *

><p>Berakhir sudah. Semua sudah berakhir. Senna dan Ichigo sudah pergi, menemukan kebahagiaan mereka di tempat lain, lalu bagaimana denganku?.<p>

Aku juga sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku dengan gadis yang kucinta, walau harus menempuh perjuangan yang cukup berat, tapi aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang Ichigo lakukan. Dan kini, sejak hari kepergian keduanya aku berjanji untuk selalu menunjukkan rasa sayangku pada orang yang kucintai. Mungkin bukan dengan kata-kata manis atau beribu-ribu puisi cinta, tapi dengan menjaganya, memperhatikannya, tersenyum baginya. Ya, itulah bentuk cintaku baginya.

Bagaimana denganmu?

Akhirnya, setelah bingung dengan judul dan bagian akhir fic ini beres juga #curhat

Ja, fic ini ingin saya dedikasikan juga untuk Yume-chan, dan Kak aRaRan-chan.

Tanpa kalian sadari kalian sudah memberi saya inspirasi! ^^

Mind to RnR?

BANZAI! X3


End file.
